


(What Lies at the Bottom of) Your Deepest Nightmares

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, No redemption arc, virgil is the villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Anxiety never got his redemption. He is still hated. He is still the bad guy. Only, he's somehow even worse.Warnings: swearing, verbal and physical violence, poking at self confidence issues, arguing, insults





	(What Lies at the Bottom of) Your Deepest Nightmares

Why wouldn’t they just  _listen_  to him? Why wouldn’t they see the faults in their plans? Why couldn’t they realize that he was right? Thomas was going to get hurt, and it would be all Anxiety’s fault. As if Anxiety had not been the one to go out of his way to try and prevent Thomas from doing anything. Honestly, this whole thing was ridiculous. He fought with the others, ridiculously close to channeling his inner Logic and making some fucking graphs so the others would get it through their thick, self-absorbed skulls that he was  _right_.

Anxiety slammed his hand down on the table, rising up from his chair. They weren’t listening to him, anyway. Might as well make his temper-tantrum big. “You,” he began, growling angrily at the three sides in front of him. “Are all. Idiots. Yes, even you, Logic. In fact, you’re the dumbest of them all. Even worse than Princey or Morality here.” A wild smirk tugged at his lips before turning back into a snarl. “Listen to me, okay? We are  _not_  going to this party. Not happening. Ever. Thomas is going to mess up. It’s inevitable. So we’re going to stay home and actually do something productive.”

The three sat in pure silence for a few seconds, shocked. Anxiety’s outbursts were anything but uncommon; however, this was just unsettling. His eyes shone bright with anger, threatening anyone who dared to challenge him. Which, of course, would be Roman.

“Listen, Lord Dark-wad. Thomas has ducked out on dozens of parties in the last year alone. You need to fucking chill,” Creativity spat, standing up as well.

“Oh, good. I’m  _so_  glad that you’re giving me your ridiculous impact. What’s next?” Anxiety scoffed, crossing his arms. “Pat’s gonna tell me that I’m part of your stupid little family? Honestly, Roman. You’re as dumb as a doornail.”

Roman was about to argue, but Logic stepped in, standing up in his usual overly-formal manner. “Anxiety. You are being completely illogical. It would cause no harm to Thomas to go to a simple party. He went to hundreds of parties before you were around, and he was absolutely fine.”

“That was then. This is now.” Anxiety knew his shit. He’d researched for hours on the subject of parties. He had to know everything so he could protect Thomas properly. “When Thomas was a child—back when I was nothing more than a scared child you three had locked away in a fucking closet—parties were small. They only had people Thomas was close to. Now, parties include drinking, loud music, dancing, hooking up with absolute strangers, and often times drugs. Do you  _really_  want to put Thomas through that?”

“Anxiety…” Patton said, slowly getting out of his chair.

“Yes, darling Morality?” Anx said with saccharine sweetness. “What is it? Something bugging you?”

“Anxiety, that is  _enough_.” Logan interjected, mimicking Anxiety’s prior movement of slamming his hand down.  “Do not speak to us like that. You are not in charge. We are your superiors. At this point, I’m not sure why we even try to get your input. It’s rarely helpful to us.”

Anxiety was silent for a moment, soaking in what Logic had just said. His features darkened, and his voice was as calm as the air before a hurricane. “I. Am.  _Right_. You. Are.  _Wrong_. Get it through your thick skulls. I am here to protect Thomas. You’re only hurting him.”

“You’re preventing us from having any  _fun!_  You’re worse than Logan, and he’s the serious one here.” Roman’s voice was the last straw, though they had been scraping the bottom of the barrel for quite some time now.

“Fuck off, Roman! God, you’re just as thick as that foundation you smear on your face. Think you can cover up your bad complexion by caking on the makeup? Fat chance. Speaking of fat, your outfit makes you look awful. You’d think Creativity would have a better idea on what looks good. Oh, but we all know that you’re as smart as that cute little red sash on your costume! Or, rather, as smart as your princely title is real.”

Silence blanketed the room for exactly three seconds.

“I… I’m gonna go.” Roman sank out in an instant, foregoing his usual dramatic gesture. Anxiety almost missed the hurt look flash across the Creative side’s face. It was glorious.

“Anxiety,” Patton scolded in his Dad Voice, taking a step around the table towards Anx. “That was extremely rude. You need to apologize to Roman.”

Anxiety rolled his eyes. “God, are you really going on with this parental figure shit? For fuck’s sake, Patton. You’re just Morality. You decide if what Thomas does is morally right. That’s it. You’re a whiny crybaby, and you know it. You may be more emotional than that robot we call Logan, but it does you exactly zero favors. You’d be better off if you were more like him.”

Morality froze, his hand reaching up to clasp over his mouth. Logan looked horrified, taking a step forward as well. “Anxiety, go to your room.”

“No.” Anxiety stood tall, not giving in to the others’ commands. He was going to make sure he was heard. It didn’t matter what it took.

“Anxiety,  _now_.” Logic’s voice was low and rumbling, almost nothing like his normal monotone. The fury behind his eyes was scorching, and just the look on his face was enough to make most flee. Fear bubbled up in Anx’s chest, but he pushed it down. He couldn’t afford it.

Just as Anxiety was going to fight back, Logan lunged forward and tackled him. Suddenly he was in his room. He rolled his eyes; it was just like the other sides to try and get rid of him during an important debate. He went to his door and tried to open it. Locked…? Who locked the— _How_  did Logan lock  _his_  door? This was Anxiety’s room. Not Logan's. They shouldn’t be allowed to do this to each other!

“Logic, let me out of here!” Anxiety screamed, pounding at the door. He heard a dark voice from the other side.

“No. We’re going to that party. You’re the villain, and for the first time I understand Roman’s frivolous acts of defeating an enemy. You’re evil. I’m the hero this time. We are going to that party, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” Footsteps echoed as Logan walked away, but they could barely be heard over Anxiety’s screaming.


End file.
